


Lies

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Admission of love, First Kiss, Gay Feelings, Lie Detector, M/M, denying feelings, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: Inspired by the Rhett & Link Take A Lie Detector Test video.What if Link asked one more big question?





	Lies

“Do you love me?” **  
**

The moment the question left Link’s lips the air seemed to freeze like it’d been cut with an icy blade. His heart was beating so fast he wouldn’t have passed any lie detector if he was in Rhett’s place right now, and his muscles were tense. Sure, they’d said they love each other before, but it was almost always followed by “ _like a brother”_. This time, however, there was no mistaking his meaning.

Rhett had actually gone rigid in the effort it took not to turn and look at him, though Link could sense his friend’s eyes burning into the camera.

“No.” He said firmly.

Link swallowed hard and blinked away a sting in his eyes that had nothing to do with the heat of the set lights. He leaned in to peek at the polygraph but didn’t need to ask when he looked to the polygrapher for the verdict.

“It says he’s lying.”

Link’s smile felt so wide it almost hurt, and he stared at the side of Rhett’s head like he hadn’t seen it before. Rhett still staunchly avoided looking at him and didn’t say a word more before he began tearing the device off himself, getting the help of the polygrapher to remove it completely.

Alarmed, Link watched as Rhett got up and immediately headed for the door, closing it hard behind him.

“I’m going to check on him, we’ll be back.” Link called over his shoulder, getting up and rushing to follow.

The second he’d closed the door and they were out of the line of microphones, Rhett rounded on him. 

“We specifically said we weren’t going to ask things like that.” He fumed.

 _What? Things we actually want to know?_  Link thought, but the words never made it out of his mouth. “I’m sorry it just came out. Why are you freaking out?”

Rhett didn’t answer, glowering down at him in a way that reminded Link, ridiculously, of one of Locke’s old tantrums.

“There are plenty of kinds of love out there. They’re not going to think anything of it.” Link argued, lying to himself as much as his best friend.

“Oh come on like anyone’s gonna buy that.” Rhett scoffed. “You knew exactly what you meant.”

A thoughtful silence hung in the air for a moment before the realization hit Link like a truck. “Then so did you.”

Another beat of silence. Rhett definitely didn’t look angry anymore, more like prey caught in a trap with no way out. Link knew the look too well for it to go unnoticed, and he grinned mischievously.

Stepping closer, Link closed the space in the already narrow quarters. “Why’d it say you were lying Rhett?”

Still silent, Rhett was almost pinned against the wall now, leaning away from him.

“Why. Did it say. You were lying?” Link repeated, emphasizing each part of the sentence as he drew close enough for Rhett to smell peppermint.

He tried to turn his head away but Link simply followed his movements

“It’s a simple question, Rhett.”

Link knew Rhett could push him off anytime he wanted, but the taller man didn’t seem to want to give him the satisfaction. “Those tests aren’t even accurate.”

Link chuckled. “That’s weak, brother.” He said sternly. “You were lying.”

He pressed his hands to rest on either side of Rhett’s head on the wall, his face so close they could count each other’s eyelashes.

“So I ask again.” Link said, sounding playfully bored now. “Why?”

It was Rhett’s turn to feel so nervous he swallowed like he had a stone in his throat, his eyes trying to find anywhere to look other than the face inches from his.

But then Link decided to put a gentle hand to his cheek, holding his face in a way that treated Rhett to a perfect view of the smirk on Link’s face and the gleam in his eyes. No matter how hard he tried his glance naturally flickered towards the lips just under his nose. Cornered in this way, Rhett couldn’t help noticing how nice they were. They were a light, dusty pink, and the plump bottom lip disappeared every so often when Link took it into his mouth to moisten it. The attention didn’t go unnoticed and Link could feel Rhett’s eyes glued to his lips even as he opened his mouth to speak again.

“Why did -”

But Link didn’t have the chance to finish the question this time as Rhett growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

He yelped a little in shock and surprise but the sound was quickly muffled as he was pulled up to Rhett’s lips. They crashed together like it was an accident anyone could’ve seen coming, but they welcomed it

It was deep, harsh and as prickly as he imagined kissing a bearded person to be. Not, Link lied to himself again, that he regularly imagined kissing Rhett. But if he had it would be like this. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced before with a woman, but it was the same at the same time. The rough and raw feeling of it had him wide-eyed and gasping, but the scent he breathed in when he came up for air was home. Just as the long arms gripping his back were home. He didn’t know why he’d ever thought kissing Rhett would be weird, because as he felt the grip of strong arms holding him up - it was all Rhett. Just Rhett. The Rhett that had always been there.

He melted into it and kissed back just as deeply, his arms hanging awkwardly near the back of Rhett’s neck, half tempted to wrap around him. They inched to move but before he could make up his mind Rhett broke off the kiss with a pronounced  _pop_.

When they parted Link staggered backward a few steps on weak knees, breathing hard and a little shaky. His glasses were hanging off his face and he hardly noticed as Rhett reached to take them off and slip them carefully into the back pocket of his pants. But then his senses were lit again by the feeling of Rhett’s fingers lingering just a little too long at his backside as they drew out of the pocket.

“I guess that’s your answer.” Link breathed, and Rhett had only a second of warning before Link was on him again.

This time he managed to wrap an arm around his neck, tugging Rhett down to him. The taller man submitted as Link licked and prodded at his mouth, groaning and parting his lips to give Link access. He whimpered a little when Link was the one to let go this time, running his tongue over his lips as if he could still feel Link there. When he had gathered himself he could only say one word:

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love :) please leave one <3


End file.
